


The Everlasting Bond

by Kuroechan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroechan/pseuds/Kuroechan
Summary: When Izumi Iori thought he'd already anticipated what his life will be like, a destined meeting under the veil of night and stars between him and Nanase Riku, who holds an ability given by the God, would change both of their lives.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Other minor pairings
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Under The Starry Sky

The everlasting bond we share and hold dear,

The Earth and everyone’s brightest whimsical

star.

I want to talk, and laugh with you again,

So please…

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  


It was the new beginning of the school year and Izumi Iori’s final year in high school.

The cherry blossoms bloom as a sign of a new beginning.

But even though it’s a new beginning and supposedly a new start to everything, it has always been the same for Iori. Years passed by him like a fleeting breeze. Acing his tests, helping Tamaki with his studies, helping out at his family’s cake shop and then, a whole new year begins all over again.

Soon, he’ll be in University and then finding a job which wouldn’t be all that difficult with either taking his family’s business or getting a good job that he could easily obtain through his high grades. 

At the end of his second year of high school, he’d been given a form asking what he wants to do in the future and without putting much thought into it, he wrote down ‘wanting to help with his family’s shop’. 

“Iorin~” 

He hears his name being called out from behind and with that nickname of his and how outstretched his name was called out, he immediately knew who it was. 

“What is it, Yotsuba-san?”

Yotsuba Tamaki, who sat behind Iori, is Iori’s only friend and the only person Iori is willing to talk to in school. His appearance and the atmosphere around him makes it hard for his classmates to approach him but it didn’t bother Iori anymore, the only reason he’s friends with Tamaki anyway was by accident in Iori’s case. On the first day of high school, Iori found Tamaki leaning on the corridor wall slumping over with a gloom in his face and when Iori quietly walked past minding his own business, Tamaki sprung up and wrapped his arms around Iori’s leg begging if Iori had any King pudding.

Fortunately for Tamaki, Iori had a King pudding in his bag from Mitsuki as a somewhat good luck charm and wanting Tamaki to let go of his leg, he’d given the pudding to him. And from that day on, they became friends/acquaintances.

“Do you think you can help me study for all of our final exams this year~ It’s going to be a pain to do it on my own and having our school periods changing AND only having a couple of months before our exams!”

Iori turned his head to look behind him and saw Tamaki slumped on his chair, trying to balance his pen that was below his nose.

“I’ve always been helping you with school work every year so what’s the difference now?” Iori deadpanned, “I’m even waiting for you to finish your homework even though the final bell rang fifteen minutes ago.”

“But you’re not helping me with my homework! You’ve been staring at the window all this time, are you trying to look for something outside? Maybe counting how many petals has fallen already? That would be super hard to count though.”

Iori and Tamaki’s seats were right beside the window viewing the main gate of the school, two trees that had fully bloomed flowers stands besides the main gate in the school’s premises.

Iori turns his whole body around properly facing Tamaki with his pen in hand ready to help and muttered out, “I was just thinking to myself that’s all,” His expression then softens, “Let’s hurry up and then we can get going and maybe go to the shops or the arcade if you really want?”

Tamaki’s face lights up, “Yaay!”

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  


Twenty minutes later, Tamaki’s homework was finally complete and they were able to leave the school building

They live relatively close to each other, so in the morning and after school they would walk together whether to go to school, go back home, or go to the arcade.Tamaki had the spoon that came with the pudding in his mouth savouring the taste as he and Iori walked past houses and walking the same route as they usually do.

“Hey Iorin, should we go to the arcade tomorrow?” He suddenly asked.

Iori was only half listening to what Tamaki was rambling on about before that suggestion was said and was also wondering how in the world can Tamaki eat so much King pudding and yet not get any problems with his health, Tamaki’s suggestion was the only thing he really processed in his mind and answered.

“I don’t really mind but why don't you want to go today? It’s not that late.” His gaze changes from staring mindlessly at the ground to Tamaki waiting for his response.

“I need to help Aya with her homework.”

There was an unamused expression coming from Iori when Tamaki responded, “So you can help your little sister but you can’t help yourself…”

“Her stuff is sooo much easier than what we have to do.” Tamaki complained, taking another bite of his King pudding whilst pulling a face at Iori.

“Right.” Iori plainly said.

In the end, both decided to go to the arcade tomorrow straight after school and spend probably too much on the claw machine for one single thing that is probably worth it in their eyes (box full of King pudding or a usamimi friends keychain), there’s not many students that go to the arcade so luckily for Iori, he can loosen up his aloof appearance a bit. 

They reached Tamaki’s house first and waving goodbye, Iori made his way back only taking him two minutes from Tamaki’s house before reaching his house also known as his family’s cake shop.

As always, the first thing Iori hears when he opens the door is the sound of the bell on the door before hearing people talking over on the cafe side of the shop where the customers are able to sit and eat. 

Iori’s brother walked out of the kitchen ready to greet whoever just came in, but when he saw Iori and not a customer he gave a casual wave.

“Iori! Welcome home, you sure took your time at school.” Izumi Mitsuki greeted.

“Hello Nii-san. Yotsuba-san wanted to get his homework over and done with so we stayed after school to finish it.”

“I see, Tamaki is a good person and is good for your health in having friends and not be known as the cool but aloof kind of guy.” Mitsuki half-heartedly teased.

“What does that supposed to mean?” Iori couldn’t tell whether Mitsuki was genuinely being serious or fooling with him.

Mitsuki was being half serious and half not about his brother’s wellbeing, he was grateful however he has one friend and not none like in middle school, “Oh nothing! Hurry up and get change and then you can start helping out, there’s quite a lot of people today.” Mitsuki pats Iori on the shoulder before going back behind the counter and into the kitchen to carry on making more baked goods. Iori also goes back behind the counter but instead of going to the kitchen like Mitsuki, he went up the stairs, going to his room and getting changed before heading back down and doing his usual serving customer service.

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  


The sun was already setting with only one quarter over the horizon and the blue sky is now turning into a warm hue of orange.

Iori had already finished his shift earlier and went back into his room to continue with his school work, there was nothing else he could do.

He sighs to himself as he places the pen down on the paper, for some reason he feels bored even though he still has plenty of notes he needs to revisit again. There was a long silence in Iori’s bedroom, There is no way he can focus on his work if he feels this lingering feeling of boredom and could only stare at the blank wall exasperatedly. 

He can always go back downstairs and help out with serving customers again but that suggestion didn’t satisfy him enough and plus, the shop should be closing soon anyway. So without anything else to do, Iori made his way downstairs.

“Iori? Do you need something?” Mitsuki was cleaning one of the tables when he saw Iori was back downstairs, the shop was already closed so there was no one around except for the two brothers and their parents in the kitchen. 

Iori shook his head and walked past Mitsuki heading for the door, “No, I’m not able to focus on my studies so I thought to walk around the area so I can clear my mind a bit.” Both Iori and Mitsuki knew the neighbourhood they live in is peaceful and with most being their local customers, wandering around near the early night isn’t so bad that anyone needs to worry about it.

Even if he knows it was safe, Mitsuki wishes for his safety nonetheless, “Alright but be safe. And don’t stay out for too long. It’s not like you not being able to focus or taking a walk, is everything alright?”

“Yes, please don’t worry about it Nii-san, I’ve got nothing else to do apart from studying anyway.” Iori said bitterly, he promptly left the place leaving Mitsuki even more worried for him. 

“What a terrible older brother I am. If only you had something that you’re passionate about other than studying... I don’t want you to live your life in pure black and white.” Mitsuki scratches the back of his head in frustration wondering if there was any way to get Iori to become more outgoing, he then hears his father calling for him in the kitchen. 

“Hey Mitsuki! Could you help with cleaning the dishes.”

“Okay, I’m coming!”

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  


Iori didn’t realise how fast the sun had setted before reaching the grassy hill near the park, he initially wasn’t planning to go to the hill but thought it wouldn’t hurt him to go there when he walked past the park. Iori walks up the overgrown steps that lead to the top of the hill and reminisces when he sees the park below, he used to always play in the park with Mitsuki: Making sand castles in the sand pit together, drawing pictures in the sand or Mitsuki would push him on the swings.

Standing on top of the hill where a few trees and bushes are, Iori strolls off away from the steps and sits on the low slope of the hill. Many people would come up here to either have a simple picnic or star gaze to try and find constellations or just to admire the twinkling stars at night.

Now that he’s up here he might as well stay out for a little longer and so laid back on the grass, Iori looks up at the naked night sky with no stars to be found as he let’s his thoughts wander off.

His life is a little boring and monochrome if he had to be honest.

He doesn’t find anything in life interesting. 

He doesn’t have any love interest as well as all the girls seem to distance themselves from him.

When there’s a new beginning, something interesting should at least happen once right?

Will this year be the same as all the others? 

His family and Tamaki is probably the only thing that is worth living for.

If only he could at least see the stars brightening the night sky right now… 

“Please! Let me help you!”

Iori’s eyes shot open. Since when did he close his eyes? His heart beats faster than usual and wonders who’s cheery voice that said those words belongs to.

Iori looks up to find a young man who looks almost the same age as him bending down and peering down at Iori with his red innocent eyes.

How long was he standing there?

When Iori finally took a good look at the young man, he replied, “Help me with what? Who are you?” 

The young man only smiled at Iori’s skeptical gaze towards him. His smile seemed to be the only thing that was bright in Iori’s opinion, even though there wasn’t much lighting. “I’ve heard it loud and clear on what you wish so don’t worry about a thing!” 

Ah, did he accidentally said something out loud?

Before Iori could ask what the young man meant, the young man swiftly took both of Iori’s hands with his hands and clasp Iori’s hands together with his bringing it up to chest level. 

“Wha- ! What do you think you’re doing?!” Flustered, Iori’s face turns red but unable to release his hands as the other tightens it.

“Shush! Just close your eyes and wish to see the stars again.” The person’s eyes were already closed, he seemed to be concentrating a bit too much on something.

Unable to do anything else, Iori complies with it and closes his eyes and in his mind, he wishes to see the stars in the night sky.

A moment went past and there was nothing, silent and almost a little awkward. Another moment went past and Iori could feel the other’s hands letting go of his hands and without any more patience left in him, Iori opens his eyes.

“What was the point in that?” Iori questions firstly, having an unamused look at the other.

Iori could make out the man’s fiery red hair as he continues to smile and point up at the sky.

“Look!”

Iori turns his head to the left to view the night sky almost thinking that some miracle, the night sky would be lit up by millions of stars but when he views the whole sky, he only sees one small star shining on it’s own.

“.......” 

Just when he was about to demand an answer on what was the point in making him having to wish for stars again, he sees another one appear.

And another, and another. 

Soon, stars started to appear instantaneously spreading everywhere in the night sky and only a few seconds later, the whole sky was covered by over a million of stars. 

His unamused face now turned into a dumbfounded expression as he never anticipated that making the same wish again actually worked.

Iori turns to face the red haired again and the red haired only chuckles seeing Iori’s speechless face, the person stands back up again. 

Iori hadn’t noticed it before but, there was a hair clip shining on the person’s left side of their hair that had two iridescent silver stars on it.

When the person stood back up, he cheerfully put his hands behind his back and smiles at Iori once again.

“Do you like it?” 

In that moment, Iori wasn’t able to answer that question, only staring at the mysterious red haired with only one thought.

His genuine smile is the brightest, brighter than any of those stars.


	2. A New Found Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori has many questions running in his mind about the redhead who has a mysterious ability.

“So, do you like it?”

Hearing the redhead asking a question, Iori snapped out of his trance that he never knew he was in and cleared his throat. 

“Did you do that?” He asks, going straight to the point.

“Yep!” The redhead replied cheerfully, a reply that Iori was hoping not to hear and that the person in question would just say ‘no’ and it was all a coincidence.

“That’s impossible. Who are you?” There was no way anyone could do that Iori thought profusely, the logic for a human to be able to do such a thing was preposterous.

“Oh. Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!” The other person says almost in a great panic. “My name is Nanase Riku!” Riku introduces himself, “How about you mister?”

“Nanase-san…” Iori mutters Riku’s name under his breath once and having it repeated in his mind several times as if he was trying to get used to it, he was still trying to get used to the fact of what Riku just did. “I’m Izumi Iori.” 

Riku’s never fading smile seemed to be even brighter hearing the name of the other, “Do you think I can call you Iori? You can call me Riku as well!”

 _‘This person is somewhat a little too friendly’_ , Iori thought evidently. “You can call me whatever you like, I’ll be fine calling you Nanase-san.”

Iori could see that there was a light pout coming from the red haired with his cheek puffing out slightly but went away in seconds as his face turned neutral. “You’re not really the friendly type are you?” He says, “Do you think I can sit next to you?”

Usually, this is when Iori would say he was needing to go back home and try to avoid social interactions just like in school (Tamaki was a special case) and yet, he seemed to be more interested with this person than he thought he really was.

“You can if you want, I don’t really mind.”

“Really? Thanks!”

Riku promptly sat down next to Iori with his knees against his chest as he gives a quick glance at the starry sky and awing how beautiful it is with all the bright twinkle of the stars, “They’re so pretty, I’m glad I got to make your wish come true along with mine as well.”

Mentioning about those stars, Iori was reminded about Riku’s ability and how he made the stars appear when he held both of Iori’s hands. It was somewhat strange yet captivating his first ever thought was, so of course, he needed to ask questions about it. 

“So Nanase-san?” Iori’s voice started out quiet and a little bashful.

“Yeah?” Riku responded but his gaze was still transfixed by the night sky. 

Taking a deep breath to ready himself for the many questions he has, Iori started to bombard Riku with his top questions that he wanted Riku to answer first. “How did you get this ability of yours? How does it work? Does anyone else know about it? Do you always carelessly use your ability like that?”

Taking off guard by the many questions (Although understandable), Riku takes his eyes off of the sky and looks at Iori amazed at how many questions and many more he probably has. “You sure have a lot of questions huh?” A mischievous smile crept on Riku’s face as he watched Iori’s face turn a blush of pink. “But don’t worry, I understand. This ability of mine is mysterious yet fascinating right?”

Iori gives a quiet and short “yeah” in agreement that it is an interesting ability to have and the logic in Iori’s brain seems to no longer work anymore and broke down. 

“I can make people’s wishes come true if I and the other person concentrate enough and grasp their hands. It's a way for me and that person to be able to connect in some way. If my mind is occupied then I won’t be able to hear people’s wishes, but if I clear my mind then I can faintly hear different people’s wishes and if I focus on one, it’ll get louder and louder and I can find that specific person with that specific wish! Just like you and your wish!”

“I see.” _So that explains why he just suddenly grabbed his hands and almost forcefully asked him to repeat his unintentional wish for the stars_ , Iori thought.

“Yep! It was when I was thirteen when I found out about this ability and only my older twin brother Tenn-nii knows about it. And plus, I do not carelessly use my ability at all! I don’t really even use it because Tenn-nii told me not to.” He pouts.

Riku’s older brother probably thinks that Riku’s ability is also a little absurd, Iori completely understands why. “Is your older brother against the idea of you having this illogical ability?”

“The way that you word it doesn’t sound all that trusting of what I can do…” With no actual solid evidence, Riku could somehow feel that Iori’s last statement might also be referring to himself as well. “But I guess so or that he doesn’t want to use it to mine and his advantage as well. Unless we're desperate for something.”

A sudden new question popped in Riku’s mind from how he noticed how dark it really is, the only natural light was actually the stars and all this time, his eyes were adjusting to the lighting.

“Hey Iori,” He starts, “Why are you even here at this time? It’s a little late isn’t it? And it’s dark.”

“I could say the same to you, you know. I only came out because I couldn’t really focus on my studies and also… life I guess.” The last part was only a mere utter as he doesn’t so much want to talk or wander off with those thoughts again.

“Studies huh, are you in University or something?”

“High school actually.” Iori corrects him.

“High school?!” Repeating what Iori just said in a more dramatic manner, Riku took a slight back of his view on Iori. “I mean you do look young but with your maturity and cool aura, I thought you’ll be in University.”

Iori gets that a lot, it doesn’t really bother him so much unlike in elementary and middle school. Those times were painful but had moulded him to who he is today.

“And how about you? Why are you here late at night.”

Riku wasn’t expecting for him to be questioned but when he did, he quickly collected his thoughts and spoke, “Oh, um I guess I needed to clear my mind a little, you know? I didn’t want to disturb Tenn-nii whilst he’s sleeping. Silly him, sleeping on his desk like that, he’s going to catch a cold if I didn’t put a blanket over him. Hopefully, he wouldn’t get any back pains though, maybe I should’ve woken him up?” His voice sounded earnest and worried when he mentioned his brother.

“Does this mean you’re in University too?”

“No, I’m not going to University like Tenn-nii is.”

Iori raised a brow when he heard that, even though Riku and his older brother are twins, one of them is going to University and the other one isn’t. “Why not?” He asks. 

“Well I guess, I just want to find a job as soon as possible that can pay well to pay for things like food and the apartment we live in. Even if I have good grades from high school, it’s more hard to find a full time job when you didn’t go to University so I usually work in multiple shifts instead. And anyways, as long as Tenn-nii becomes successful, I won’t matter.” Riku’s voice rapidly dies down.

“Nanase-san…”

“Ahaha, sorry! I guess I went a little overboard didn’t I?” Riku awkwardly laughs at himself like he had just made a joke and rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. “Well anyways, I think we should get going right? I’m sure your family is worried by now.”

Getting reminded, Iori takes his phone out of his back pocket and checks the time. It was 9:17. “you’re right, I told Nii-san that I won’t be gone for too long as well.” Iori stands up and pats himself down from the behind to make sure no dirt was on him.

“You have a brother too?” Riku wonders curiously.

“Yes, I have an older brother. He’s always so nice and caring and considerate to everyone.” Everytime Iori has the chance to talk about Mitsuki, he would always add in all the positive things about him. He knows for sure, Mitsuki would get all flustered with all the compliments his little brother gives.

“Wow, I guess we’re the same then! Both being the younger sibling that is.” Standing up, Riku also pats himself down and then looks at Iori in a celebratory way like a kid who finds out that someone has something similar to them.

Iori wouldn’t necessarily be amazed to find someone who is also the youngest sibling because of how common it is, but the way Riku finds small trivial things to be something to smile about was endearing to him.

“I guess so.”

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  


Coincidentally, Iori and Riku’s way back home was the same as each other. It was relatively quiet besides Riku asking short trivial questions but other than that, they remained silent.

It was far from being an unpleasant silence and both actually sort of enjoyed it in a way, thinking about their encounter with each other.

“This is my stop.”

Iori stopped in front of the closed shop as Riku turned to look back at him when he heard Iori, “Oh so you and your family run a cake shop huh! That must be nice.” He’d heard of the shop before from people around his neighbourhood and school girls who he walks past sometimes talking about cute designs they make there.

Maybe one day he’ll visit and try out their pastries, Riku thought. “Well then, I’ll be continuing on my journey back still. It’ll only take ten minutes and I’m sure Tenn-nii won’t be awake before I get back, if he is awake, I’m in danger.” A shiver went down his whole body to be reminded of how much scolding he would have to go through if Tenn found out about him leaving their apartment when it’s dark and how he always says about those weirdos or drunkards lurking about.

Seeing Riku shiver and having a sour face amused Iori making him chuckle lightly to which the red haired smiled back at. “I hope you get back home safely.” Iori implied it as for Riku’s safety while walking home and also for his safety when he comes back to his home and wouldn’t be pulverised by his older brother. 

Both having something in common with being the younger sibling and also feeling the wrath of their older brother if they misbehave or put them at any risk, it’s terrifying, but Iori would never admit it out loud.

Riku raised his right arm up high and waved goodbye to Iori, “Yep! Goodbye Iori!” he says, turning around and continuing his journey back home.

When Riku’s back is facing him, Iori barely raises his right hand but gives a tiny wave back. “Goodbye.” He only ever waved back at his family or Tamaki and even that was rare, maybe that shows how much friends he has but he doesn’t care about that anyways.

For some reason, he felt like wanting to meet this Nanase Riku person again.

Hopefully, Riku didn’t hear that thought before he’ll be wanting to make it come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some places are past the 20th now but, problems with my laptop being my fault for spilling hot tea so I had to result in using my phone to finish. My bad. 
> 
> I'm unsure when I'll be able to update but hopefully it should be 9th of August. If not, it'll be the 17th. Like always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori would've never thought that he'll meet the same person the next day.

A hand was slapped firmly against the glass of the claw machine, sliding down as Tamaki gritted his teeth and eyes fixated on the box of King pudding that was the prize he was aiming for.

“I call hacks!”

It was after school the next day and Iori and Tamaki were at the arcade in town like what they’d agreed on, and of course, Tamaki was losing on the claw machines.

“You know it’s not hacks but you being terrible at the claw machine, right?” Iori watches Tamaki from the side, waiting for him to give up on the claw machine and move on to a more capable game for him to win. However, because the prize was King pudding, Iori knew that Tamaki would spend every bit of his money until he wins or has no money left.

“But that’s impossible!” Tamaki complained.

“You’re wasting a lot of money for this. Last time you managed, somehow.” Iori sighs, he sees Tamaki’s head slowly turning towards him and having a straight face.

“That was then and this is now.” Tamaki pouts, “If you think it’s not hacks why don’t you try it.”

Originally, Iori wasn’t planning to play any claw machines knowing that his money would be wasted in vain but knowing that if he said no, Tamaki would continue to complain about it being unfair.

“Fine then.” Dropping his bag to the side of the claw machine, Iori steps in front of Tamaki who moves to the side where he can watch and give space for Iori.

Iori places a 100 yen coin inside the slot and after hearing the start music, he begins. It was either going to go in Iori's favour or not, if not, he’ll be a failure to himself. With skill precision, Iori watches the claw lower itself down and hooks itself on the strap of the box of ten King pudding, pulling it up.

Time seemed to slow down for Iori and Tamaki, they watched the claw move steadily towards the entrance and dropped the box. Winning a box full of King pudding.

Iori smiles triumphantly feeling like he should pat his back or give a smug look towards Tamaki but didn’t, whilst Tamaki had his mouth agape.

“The hell?! Did you bribe the staff to give you 100% luck?!?!” Tamaki rushes to Iori’s side and bends down to take a peek at the box of King pudding right at the entrance of the claw machine before standing up again, dumbfounded.

“Of course not. But do you see? This isn’t unfair or hacks.” Bending down, Iori takes the box of King pudding and stands straight up again. “Here, you can have it.” He outstretched the box in front of Tamaki who looked at Iori quizzingly.

“Really?” Tamaki repeatedly looks at the box that was in front and then looks back at Iori and seeing Iori give a nod of approval, he bursts out in joy. “You’re the best Iorin! I’ll give you one for being a great friend!”

Tamaki throws his arms over Iori and bear hug him, squeezing him tight.

“Please let go of me! You don’t need to give me any physical gratitude, thank you very much!” Iori could feel the box of King pudding pushing against his stomach as Tamaki continued to squeeze him half to death.

After a moment of being squished, Tamaki finally released his hug. “Alright, time for me to try again. I’m sure I’m going to win if Iorin won.” This time, he rolls his sleeves up and proceeds to do arm stretches like he was in P.E class.

“What? I just won that for you and you still want more?” Iori looked at Tamaki in disbelief, ‘does this person ever stop wanting King pudding?’, he thought.

“It’s more satisfying to win for yourself. Could you place the box down next to my bag as well? Thanks.” Tamaki changes his attention back to the claw machine and places the coin in, ignoring the sour face Iori was making.

“We are definitely going to be here all day…”

Fortunately for Iori, he’d texted Mitsuki beforehand in the morning about going to the arcade and might be a little late if Tamaki was to be stuck on a game again. Iori observes Tamaki who had a concentrated face and hands being too steady that they look like they’re shaking but in the background, he hears something that caught his attention.

“Um, are you sure this job is right for me?”

‘That voice...’

Iori briskly turns his head around and being right at the entrance of the arcade where the main walking path is, he sees two older men and also, Nanase Riku.

He would’ve never guessed Riku had friends like them nor to meet him again the next day. Although, something seemed a little off to Iori. A job? What does he mean by that?

The two men and Riku walked past the arcade but Iori continued to stare, he should mind his own business, and yet, he has a feeling to trail behind them. They didn’t look friendly at all, and were grinning malevolently at Riku.

With one feeling shortly overweighing the other, Iori placed the box of pudding next to Tamaki’s bag and grabbed his own.

“Sorry Yotsuba-san, I need to go somewhere so I’ll leave the pudding here and give you some more money if you need more.” Iori says, placing the box down and also putting the 1,000 yen on top.

“W-wait what? Where’re you going??” Tamaki turned his head to Iori and back to the machine repeatedly, switching focus between the two.

“Sorry Yotsuba-san.” Iori gives another apology before walking off to catch up with Riku and the other two men, leaving a confused Tamaki behind in the arcade.

He soon catches up with Riku without being noticed and stays closed behind just enough for him to hear their conversation.

“So kid, you need a job right? Then it’s fine! We’ll give you an exciting and well paid job just for you.” One of the men said.

“Yes, that's right. You don’t need anything like being a convenience store staff. We’re so lucky to bump into someone like you.” The other guy said, patting Riku’s shoulder almost too forcefully.

“Really? You think so?” Hearing Riku’s quiet and meek voice made Iori think that those two men were most certainly not Riku’s friends.

“Yes, yes. We absolutely want someone like you, you’re perfect.” The man cooed close in Riku’s ear which made the redhead flinch.

Iori felt disgusted even though he didn't fully understand what was going on but as he carried on tailing them behind, he saw one of the man’s hands that was on Riku’s back all this time slid down.

He had a terrible feeling on what the man’s hand was going to do next, and as soon as Iori saw that the man’s hand was going to touch Riku’s bottom in the most crudest way, he had enough and stepped in.

Before the man’s hand touches Riku, Iori takes Riku’s left hand that was idly hanging next to his side and yanks him away from the two men.

“What the- ?!” Both of the men quickly turned around, wondering what just happened and the first thing they see is the red haired behind another person who is in a school uniform.

“Who the hell are you?” One of them asks.

Up to this point, Iori hadn’t really thought of any excuses he could use and with his hand still holding onto Riku’s wrist now, he had to think fast.

Taking a gulp filled with fear, Iori spoke up. “He doesn’t seem like he wants to do the job, I don’t think he’s fit to do the job you’re offering either.”

“Oh? Do you know him?” One of the men came closer to Iori who in return backed away nervously, Iori’s heart rate sped up drastically as seconds went past.

“He’s my brother’s friend.” Iori says.

“Really?” The man who was right in front of Iori laughed to himself a little like Iori had just made a joke, “Well we just found him being turned down for a job and thought we should give him a much more well paid job for him, he looks the part.”

“Besides, when we asked him he said yes and was eagerly wanting to do this job.” The man who was too close for comfort in front Iori backed away and the other man spoke up. They almost reminded Iori of those local delinquents, who are said to wander around and gang up in absurd places.

But when Iori heard what the other man had just said, for a moment, he thought he must’ve heard it wrong or it must be some kind of humorous joke, however that belief soon went out of the window when everything went quiet.

He turned his head to look at Riku with sharp and threatening eyes. ‘What were you thinking, you idiot!’ Although Iori didn’t say it out loud, Riku had probably gotten the idea of what Iori was thinking as he gave Iori a crooked smile like it was some sort of apology he could muster up.

Iori sighs in his mind, frustrated by the situation they were in before turning back to look at the two men, “He really likes money and wants to hurry and get a job, that’s all.” Gradually backing away from the scene along with Riku doing the same, Iori thankfully founded a way to end this nightmarish conversation. “So if you don’t mind, we’ll be going now.”

And with that, Iori hastily ran off dragging Riku behind him not wanting to hear his opinion or complaints or anything from him.

“Oi! Get back here!”

Iori could vaguely hear one of them shouting at them but continued to run and not daring to look back, he knows the neighbourhood quite well since he’s been living here for all his life so there’s got to be somewhere that he remembers would be good to hide from the two men.

Running whilst also thinking, Iori providently thought of where to go.

Taking a right turn, then a left, then the second left, trying to divert the two chasing them but still going in the right direction where he’s wanting to go, Iori gave a split second to look behind and could only see their distant figure still running.

Though it didn’t matter anymore, taking another left and running straight forwards, Iori and Riku were at the public park and could see small children playing on the equipment.

“Let’s quickly hide!” Iori spoke, stopping for them to catch a breath. He didn’t give Riku enough time to respond before both began to run again and hid inside the dome that had the many holes in.

Even with the holes, they were still well hidden and there were no kids inside as well, all the kids seemed to be occupied with the new slide and swing set to notice a high school person and a person who is an absolute idiot in Iori’s book who was inside the dome.

Iori took a cautious peek out of the hole and could see that the two men did take a glance at the park but thought nothing of it and continued to run straight on.

Taking a relief sigh and sitting comfortably on the ground, he hears Riku speak for the first time today to him.

“Um Iori? I appreciate your worry I guess but what were you doing? I think you mistook the whole thing.”

Iori rolls his eyes in annoyance and faces forward to Riku. “Just please, be quiet. You are hurting my head and we’re going to stay here for a couple more minutes and then you will come with me whether you like it or not.” He turns back to the hole and carries on peering through it.

Confused, Riku wanted to ask more but knew that he would probably get shouted at so instead, he simply replied with an “Okay.” and hugged his knees waiting for Iori to say it’s clear to go.

Seven minutes went past and so far, Iori didn’t see the two men anymore. They must’ve given up by now. He waited for another couple of seconds and still not seeing them, Iori turned back to see Riku who was still hugging his knees and having his head face done on his knees.

“Nanase-san, let’s go.” he says, standing up.

Hearing Iori’s voice, Riku looks up. “Oh right, okay.” He then stands up after Iori and both went out of the little dome and off the park where hopefully, they won’t be seen by them men ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be on the 24th of August.
> 
> Yes, I was able to get a new laptop and now can write peacefully on a laptop instead of writing on a phone. I also kinda decided that instead of a fixed schedule, I would tell when the next update will be. The updates would be random because of me having school soon and starting my exams.
> 
> But anyways, thank you for reading!


	4. Proposition

“Um, Iori. You don’t need to hold my wrist when we’re walking, you know.”

Riku, who was still being forcefully dragged by Iori ever since they’d walked away from the park, didn’t know how to assess the situation at all. He knew Iori meant well and everything but he still hadn’t gotten the slightest clue onto why Iori was there the whole time or what just happened.

“Knowing you, I probably need a leash and a bell.” Iori said in a plain and sharp tone, he kept his head facing forward not bothering to turn and face Riku.

Iori dragged Riku throughout them walking back, still being cautious with every turn he made in case those men came out of a corner still searching for them. When they finally reach Iori’s place, he drags Riku all the way to the front door, seeing some customers already inside and Mitsuki serving one of the customers. 

Opening the door and hearing the bell chime, Iori walks in with Riku who stumbled in but was also amazed at how warm and comforting the shop is on the inside with all the cute decorations and cakes they serve.

“Nii-san, I’m back. I’ll be staying in my room for today, if that’s alright.” Iori briefly greets. 

Mitsuki places the glass cup on the tray and looks up when he hears Iori. “Welcome back Iori! That’s fine, if you want I- what??” He stops his sentence when he sees Iori and questions why his younger brother was holding someone's wrist seemingly dragging them upstairs, he’d never seen anyone else with Iori except for Tamaki.

“Did he… did he just kidnap someone???”  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  


Inside Iori’s bedroom, Iori stood up, arms crossed and looking down at Riku with judgmental eyes. 

Riku sat down in seiza position on a cushion that was already provided and also where Iori ordered him to sit. He sat in front of the low tea table and only stared at the wooden table scared to look up and be stabbed metaphorically by Iori’s eyes.

Riku flinches when Iori finally speaks. 

“Nanase-san, did you not understand what situation you put yourself in?”

“I didn’t and I’m sorry.”

“Honestly, are you that naive to agree on everything that is offered in front of you? I bet they didn’t even show any business cards because they don’t even have any. That well paid job they mention was something filthy and I just know it, if they didn’t show you any business cards that just makes it even worse. Something bad could’ve happened to you if you would’ve followed them, you shouldn’t trust anyone unless they have proof that what they’re doing is true and safe.”

Iori’s long scolding towards Riku doesn’t end until a few more minutes, almost like it was a presentation in which Iori would get a grade A right now. 

“I must say though, on my end, I’m just as stupid as you for not assessing that situation properly. If I would’ve been more confident and stern about everything, I’m sure they’ll let us slide. But I’m still in high school! That situation was just as terrifying to me and I thought I might die by them!”

“I know and I am very sorry.” Riku apologises once more. “Thank you for helping me back then and I’ve learnt my lesson, I promised I won’t do that again.”

“Really? Then tell me Nanase Riku-san, why are you so eager to look for a job? Specifically a job that can pay well.” Iori sees Riku flinched in surprise. “The man said didn’t he? That you said yes and was very eager, so tell me, what is that reason.”

“Well…” Riku darted his eyes around Iori’s room, trying to find anything that could help him avoid talking. Unfortunately for him, there was nothing to help him avoid any of this. And without much choice, Riku tells Iori everything. 

“Like I said to you the first time we met, I don’t go to University but Tenn-nii does. We live in the same apartment but we don’t live with our parents anymore, they live further west of Tokyo and there weren’t any good Universities that were close without needing to commute for such a long time. So then me and Tenn-nii got ourselves an apartment together, Tenn suggested that both should go to University together as well as find a part time job to pay for essentials like food but I wanted Tenn to focus on studying and having free time to do whatever so I insisted to work and pay for everything, going to University is not compulsory so it’s fine. Of course, Tenn was still against it but not so much compared to the idea of using my ability for any privileges.”

While hearing Riku explain his situation, Iori’s anger started to diffuse into the air, feeling bad for Riku. “So that’s the reason why you want a job that pays well? And the reason for you to easily accept those men’s offer without properly thinking about everything.” 

“Yeah, I got fired at my part-time job. I felt a little lost and unsure what to do next without a job so I came to that hill and thought to walk around for a bit. I’m glad that I did though, I get to meet you after all!” Raising his head up, Riku gives Iori a brave face trying to find ways to outweigh the negatives of his situation.

“Well, I guess I’m glad to meet you as well.” Iori only half admits, he transitioned the topic to something else before his face would’ve gone redder if he had to wait any longer. 

“I’m guessing you’re basically jobless aren’t you?” He says. 

“Ahaha, I guess you can say it like that…” Riku’s brave face fades a little when Iori blunty puts it out like that; however, he still carries on with his optimism. “But I’ll find another job sooner or later.”

Iori had anticipated for Riku to be slightly hurt by what he’d said and then try to think of something happy-go-lucky, he was prepared for his next segment he made in his head until he and Riku heard Iori’s bedroom door open. 

“Hey Iori! I was wondering who was with you and just thought to check up on you, in case if you didn’t actually kidnap someone off the streets or something.” Mitsuki popped his head out of the crack of the door, curiously peering towards the two people in the room.

“Nii-san, who do you take me for? I would never kidnap anyone so you don’t have to worry.” Iori says, sounding a little offended by hearing his brother thinking that way of him. It wasn’t technically a kidnapping, he knew Riku so there’s no problem. “This is Nanase Riku-san.” He points out.

Riku bows his head politely at Mitsuki when he hears his name being introduced. “U-um, it’s nice to meet you, Iori’s older brother!” Riku staggers awkwardly.

“Haha, don’t sweat about formality Riku, just call me Mitsuki.” Mitsuki laughs off Riku's awkward but formal side, giving a big friendly grin instead. “Are you Iori’s new friend? He doesn’t have many friends so I’m grateful if you can put up with him. Though he may seem aloof, he’s a big softie and nice person on the inside.”

“Nii-san!” Iori shouts out, red on the cheeks from embarrassment by Mitsuki’s absent-minded commentary. “Me and Nanase-san are friends I guess and anyways, we’re talking about something really important so please leave us alone.” The topic being, to get Mitsuki out before he probably shows Riku their family album next.

Mitsuki loves to see Iori getting so flustered and had the last laugh before leaving, “Alright, alright, I will. I hope you enjoy your time Riku!” Mitsuki waves

“Yes, I will!” Riku waves back until he hears the door being shut as well as Iori’s long tiring sigh.

Now that his older brother is gone, Iori clears his throat and continues where he left off.

“So about your current situation, why not start your own? There’s no problem with that right?”

Riku tilts his head, “What do you mean?”

“Start your own business. I guess I can help you if you need any help which you probably do, I don’t want you to end up like today after all.” Secretly inside, Iori had been thinking about Riku’s ability for quite a while, ever since the walk from the park.

He knew that starting a business with Riku’s ability would probably give him more money than any old convenience job. “You can use your ability to your advantage and I’m sure people are willing to pay a lot for you to make their wish come true.” 

Riku never thought of using his ability to start his own business, it was practically going against Tenn. “I can’t use my ability to start my own business, I’ll be using my ability to my advantage by having people pay their wish they want me to grant and Tenn-nii won’t be happy.”

“It’s up to you, I don’t mind what you choose but just think, you’ll be the only person to bring someone happiness.” Though, they would have to be careful on whose wishes and what their intentions are first before granting their wish.

“Really?” At that moment, there was a long pause for Riku to think and wonder if he could actually make people happy if he’ll be able to grant their wish before telling Iori his decision. “I’ll do it then, I’m still not sure if it will make people happy but it’s worth a try I guess.”

Pleased, Iori smiled and proceeded to the next question he had. “Great. First thing first though, is there any limits to your power? Like any faults or if you can only use it once or twice a day?” 

“I can’t make my own wishes come true and I can’t change time. There’s no limit to my ability either, me and Tenn-nii did experiment with my ability a lot when he found out, I think that was the only time he even allowed me to use my ability.”

“Alright, that’s fine. As long as there's no limit, I think we’ll be able to start a business. Though we must be cautious of the person’s intentions.”

“That’s true.” Riku admits, “But don’t you think Tenn-nii would be against all of this even if we’re careful? I think Tenn-nii is more worried about me and my wellbeing.” He fiddles with his fingers on his lap, musing about Tenn always fretting over him especially when they were younger.

“Then keep it as a secret for now, you can tell him when you think you and your brother are ready. And anyways, if he’s just worried about you and your wellbeing, I’ll protect you if anything happens.” Iori says with a straight face, not knowing the last part was rather bold of him.

Taken off guard, Riku glances up at Iori to check if Iori was actually being serious. When he sees Iori’s unfazed face (Still hasn’t realised what he’d said to Riku), Riku’s hesitation disappears. “I guess it’s fine then.”

“Great, now let’s get planning on what to do and how we’re going to do it.” Without further ado, Iori starts to gather the things he would need to start the whole business project.  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  


“Iori, I know you told me to leave you alone but I thought that I should bring you and Riku-- What the hell happened to the two of you?!?!”

As Mitsuki was trying to balance the two drinks on a tray with one hand and the other turning the doorknob open, he takes a look and sees that Iori and Riku had their heads down almost like they’re dead with scattered paper on the table and floor. 

“What’s going on here?” There were many papers near the door and trying his best not to step on any, he made his way to the coffee table where Iori and Riku’s head was lying on and set the tray of drinks down. “Are you two okay?”

“Yes, no need to worry about us Nii-san, we’re just having some difficulties.” 

At the same time, both Riku and Iori raised their head up looking dead and ragged. 

“What difficulties are you having?” Mitsuki questions, he sits down next to Iori.

“We’re starting our own business but only having basic knowledge, I have no idea, neither does Nanase-san.” 

Riku shakes his head in agreement whilst Iori took a couple sheets of paper and started to tidy them and neatly place them back on the table.

Mitsuki puts his fingers on his chin thinking and imagining if they were really cut out to start their own business, they were still young after all, or at least, that’s what Mitsuki thinks. “Starting your own business huh… That seems kinda rough, what are you stuck on? Are you sure you two will be able to manage?” 

Iori nods, “We’ll manage, it’s my idea and it’s for Nanase-san’s sake. We only want to have a small business preferably online and I know we need some kind of promotion but I've neither done any of those computer works nor how to get the site to be known in the most efficient way possible.”

It was a surprise to Mitsuki to find out that it was Iori’s proposition, it seemed to be a good opportunity to get Iori to be more of an outgoing person too. “Well then I guess…” Mitsuki then takes his phone out of his back pocket and shows the two of them just what he was planning on doing, “I know just the person who can help the two of you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be on 14th September!
> 
> Thank you for reading and all the kudos!!


	5. YOUR WiSH!!

Riku was already near the front door putting his shoes on ready to head out, he stood up once he'd finished and checked his phone for the time, it was a little over past ten in the morning.

He, Iori and Mitsuki planned to meet at their place again along with the said person who Mitsuki called the other day and would sort things out then, and luckily, today is the weekend which meant that Iori wouldn’t need to go to school and they can start with this whole business thing as soon as possible.

His hand was already on the doorknob and was about to leave until he heard the awkward footsteps along with the voice of his brother.

“Riku, are you leaving already?” 

When Riku turned around, Tenn stood at the door frame of his room with messy hair and tired eyes. “Isn’t your first shift meant to be at noon? And then your second and third somewhere in the afternoon and evening?” He rubs his eyes with his long sleeves trying to get a clear look at the view in front of him.

It pains Riku when being reminded about his job that he was fired just a couple of days ago but tries to forget about it and shove it in the back of his mind. Instead, he chuckles seeing Tenn in such a messy state and comes closer to him which in return, Tenn does the same.

“You’re not really a morning person are you, Tenn-nii.” He says, ruffling Tenn’s mussed hair when they were close enough. “I’ve received a new job and I’m going there now just to get some things filled out and everything. A friend of mine is also working there.” 

Their roles seemed to be switched as Tenn would usually be the one to ruffle Riku’s hair mostly for the fun of it, Tenn lets out a small pout having his younger brother pat him like that but lets it slide. “It takes too much energy to be a morning person, hence why you’re normally the one who’s up first.” he huffs out, “Anyways, are you sure you’re going to be fine Riku? I hope you’re not overworking yourself. We were lucky to find an apartment close to my University as well as not being too expensive for you to overwork yourself.”

The residential area and their apartment is around the outskirts of Tokyo so the prices of houses and apartments are less expensive than the ones in Tokyo. It was also quite convenient for them as there was the nearby town that had local shops and a train station just twenty minutes away making it easier for the two to commute to anywhere.

Seeing Tenn’s expression drop at the thought of him overworking himself which was the last thing he wanted especially when it’s job related, Riku dismisses his hand away from Tenn’s head. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. You should be more worried about yourself with your studies than me working.” Purposefully, he changes the focus onto Tenn.

When mentioning about his studies, Tenn was reminded about what he was initially going to say to Riku and ignore the lingering doubts he still had for now. 

“Ah that’s right, I’m going to see Gaku this afternoon to work on the project together so I might be back a little later. You can eat dinner without me when you return since I might be late back.”

In their past conversations, Tenn mentioned about Yaotome Gaku before and having to be paired up with him because of the University wanting the newcomers to learn from people who are more experienced in the same course.

At first, Tenn despises the fact of working with someone who he first didn’t know and second doesn't even want to know and wants nothing more but to get his education over and done with. After that, he would then find a full time job so that there would be less burden on Riku. He’d thought of trying to get a simple part time job but was quickly turned down by Riku saying how he should just focus on his studies and free time.

Riku gives a nod acknowledging the fact that Tenn is thankfully warming up to Gaku and even going round for extra support on studies. Before, Tenn didn’t even want to utter anything to do with that guy or how his studies were going. 

“That’s fine. Hasn't Yaotome-san almost finished with University, he’s twenty two isn’t he?”

“Yes, this is supposedly meant to be his last year and he meant to graduate in July, but he might have to stay longer to actually start on his final course. Honestly, he’s being too laid back and it’s not going to end well for him if he stays that way.” 

The last part of what Tenn said definitely sounded sour and with Tenn huffing to himself, Riku either felt like Tenn is worried for Gaku’s future or what he said was the only thing he thinks of Gaku. 

“Maybe he has his reasons…?” Riku suggested stiffly.

Glancing over at his phone in his hand to check the time, Riku decides to start heading out so that he would be at Iori and Mitsuki’s place on time but also allowing Tenn to get ready unless he wants to go out in his pyjamas.

They gave each other their usual daily hug right before Riku would leave for his shift but was then cut short as Tenn pulled back, hands touching Riku’s cheek with concern.

“Please be safe, okay?” He says, he couldn’t help being worried for Riku even with all the assurance he or the world gives him.

Seeing Tenn still being troubled, Riku smiles and places his hand over Tenn’s. “I will!” He felt grateful to have a brother like Tenn, a loving brother who’d always taken care of him and worried constantly about him. Taking Tenn’s hands off of his face, Riku skips over to the front door and opens it. 

“Goodbye Tenn-nii!” 

Just before the door shut, Tenn’s waves. “Bye-bye.”   
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Riku arrived at Iori’s place after ten minutes of walking and when he entered through the front door, he heard the familiar ring of the bell and could see Iori and Mitsuki sitting at one of the tables in the cafe corner they had in their shop.

When they heard the bell, Mitsuki and Iori focused their attention over at the door to see Riku had arrived, Mitsuki was the first to greet.

“Morning Riku!”

“Morning Mitsuki, Iori.”

Riku starts to walk towards them when Mitsuki urges him to, fluttering his hand at him. In his mind, he wonders where this other person meant to be that Mitsuki had called, “Has the person not arrived yet?” He asks.

“No, he’s notorious for being late for anything really.” This time it was Iori who spoke.

“He’s probably having a hangover right now, maybe that’s why he’s going to be late,” Mitsuki huffs out exasperatedly. “But don’t worry, he’ll be here any minute now.” 

Whilst waiting for the final person, it was quiet with Mitsuki staring at his watch as it ticks every second that goes past and Iori and Riku sitting there not knowing what to say to each other.

It was almost unbearable with the silence and having nothing else to do, Riku was about to start up a conversation with Iori like asking him trivial questions until that idea was stopped as all three of them heard the bell again.

Who came in was a man who looked to be at least in his 20s, wearing glasses and casual clothes.

Riku didn’t expect someone like that to come. He thought it would be someone wearing a suit looking professional like he’s in the business industry, and would also be near enough the same age as Mitsuki.

“So you finally came, you old man.” Straight away, Mitsuki teases the person who’d just walked in like they were old friends.

They could hear the person groan lazily, scratching the back of his head with minimum effort. “My bad, sorry. I drank a little too much yesterday and ended up oversleeping. And anyways, Mitsu, you’re one year younger than me so what does that make you? I guess you resemble more of a baby than a mature and sophisticated man like me though.” The man said, making himself look righteous.

Riku’s mouth immediately gapes open involuntarily, he never would have thought Mitsuki was near enough the same age as this other man. Sure Iori said he has an older brother, but he only thought that Mitsuki would be one year older than Iori at least. He covers his mouth for a second and tries to compose himself not wanting to show how surprised he really is.

As the man strolls over and slides a chair over to their table to sit with them, Mitsuki begins to introduce everyone.

Nikaido Yamato was the man’s name, twenty years of age (meaning Mitsuki was 21, surprising Riku even more) and is a salaryman. Mitsuki had an idea that Yamato would know some things about the business industry and so called him that night, and somehow, Yamato actually agreed to help with no questions asked. 

After the introduction of Yamato’s, Mitsuki then proceeded to introduce Riku to Yamato and what situation he is in, Iori already knew Yamato before from him coming over and talking with Mitsuki but would’ve never guessed he’d be useful and knowledgeable in the business industry nor anything else apart from alcohol or the experiences of being hungover.

“So Riku, Ichi. You two want to start your own business, correct?”

“Yes.”

“I guess I do?”

“Are you wanting to make a large business and need an establishment? Why do you want to start your own business? What can you offer to people to buy?”

“Eh?” Riku lets out a hesitant sound, unsure on what and how to answer.

“No, we only want a small business online where people can make requests.” Iori interjects. “We want to make our own business because I think it’s the fastest way to get money for Nanase-san as he is jobless and is having difficulties with finding new jobs but also he can offer something that no one else can but wishes to.” He briefly pauses, almost like getting into the climax of a performance. “He can make anyone’s wishes come true with of course some minor limits, right Nanase-san?”

Riku nods when he sees Iori facing him for his approval, regardless of what anything that Iori had said. It was natural for Iori to know what he was doing as he was the one who had thought of the idea, whereas Riku doesn’t exactly know what’s going on but heavily relies on Iori for this whole process to go smoothly.

Yamato raises a brow, “Oh? Make anyone’s wishes come true you say?” Doubtful at first on what Iori had stated, Yamato knew that Iori is neither a liar nor a person who jokes which means, what he says, must be true. “It's a little hard to believe that, you know Ichi? Is there any way you could prove what you say is true?”

Yamato and everyone’s attention then turned onto Riku who gave a nervous gulp, “Y-yea, I guess I can prove it to you.” Even his voice showed signs of nervousness. “Um, can you lend me your hands though?”

“Oh yea, sure.”

Yamato leaned his body forward towards Riku who sat opposite of him and stretched his hands out, he watched as Riku clasped both of his hands on top of Yamato’s hands.

“Can you close your eyes and then focus on what you want?”

“Sure thing.”

Doing what Riku says, Yamato closes his eyes and focuses on what he wants right at that moment. A few seconds later, Riku seemed to finally heard Yamato’s wish and closed his eyes too.

Iori who sat beside Riku and Mitsuki who sat beside Yamato watches the two who’re in complete concentration. In his mind, Iori wonders why would Riku be nervous all of a sudden when granting someone’s wish when he easily came up to a stranger, Iori, and grants his ‘unintentional’ wish with no hesitation.

His attention on Riku and Yamato was soon brought back when he sees something white on the table in the corner of his eye, he and Mitsuki look over at the pallid white mist like thing and as it rises, below it, it reveals an object that looks like cans. 

Riku and Yamato open their eyes and also look over to their side to see the whitish mist evaporating into the air, the object being in the mist, was a stack of can beers. 

10 beer cans to be exact, stacked up, on top of one another, and in bold writing, says the word ‘premium’.

Yamato’s eyes widened and his glasses slightly slipped off the ridge of his nose, his mouth gaping and having a dumbfounded expression. 

On the other hand, Iori and Mitsuki stared down at the shameless object, disappointed and disgusted. 

“Nikaido-san is the definition of a drunkard.”

“You old man!” Mitsuki blurts out, his gaze on Yamato follows his every movement as Yamato sits back on his seat, impressed. “You drank yesterday! Why the hell do you need any more alcohol?!”

Yamato pushes his glasses back and quickly counts the cans of beer double checking the number and if it was what he actually wanted. “Wow, great job Riku. This is exactly what I wanted, even the brand of the beer is correct. Haha, I’ll be drinking all of these beauties tonight then.” He gave an unholy smirk viewing the beer cans and making the others shiver wondering if this twenty two year old man really is okay or just an alcoholic and would soon need help.

“I think Nikaido-san will get himself an early grave now.” Iori deadpanned, he didn’t give much thought whether he would even miss Yamato if he gets himself an early grave. 

“He cannot be serious and literally wished for ten cans of beer right?” Mitsuki’s disbelief was then proven wrong when Yamato turned his head and with his eyes shaded by his glasses, he gave a smug grin.

Sometimes Mitsuki wonders why he’s still friends with Yamato. He was just as shocked as Yamato seeing the can of beers appear out of nowhere. Because of the ability Riku holds, it also gave him an idea, one would even call it a selfish idea. 

“Hey Riku.” He tries to start it casually whilst preparing himself for the selfish request he’s going to make. 

Riku faces towards Mitsuki and smiles, making Mitsuki feel a little more guilty. “Yes?”

Taking a deep breath in and letting it out, Mitsuki continues. “Can I ask if you could make my wish come true too?

Riku was taken aback at first, surprised to hear Mitsuki request something like that, he could even see how Mitsuki looked a little guilty as he allowed the words escape from his mouth. Nevertheless, Riku accepts it cheerfully and receives a sigh of relief from Mitsuki. 

Asking for Mitsuki to do the same as Yamato, Riku clasps onto Mitsuki's hands and both closed their eyes. Iori had no clue what Mitsuki was thinking or wanting so desperately for him to ask Riku like that but still gave his full attention and observed everything.

The same thing happened. The whitish mist appeared and then slowly evaporated by the time Mitsuki and Riku opened their eyes and Riku letting go of Mitsuki's hands. 

Unlike Yamato’s, this object was only small. The mist diffuses in the air again and reveals a small rabbit keychain. 

It was the limited edition usamimi friends keychain. 

As Riku’s ability worked for a second time(third for Iori) in front of them, they were just as impressed as before with Mitsuki quickly taking it and holding it dearly whilst Iori's mouth hung open. He’d been collecting the whole set ever since it came out, and not once he'd gotten the limited edition. He never knew Mitsuki liked usamimi friends as much as he does and was also collecting the full set. 

Riku and Yamato gave a questioning glance at the small keychain, Yamato being the most surprised. 

“Hey Mitsu. I never knew you like that kind of stuff, it suits you though.”

“Oh, it’s not for me.”

Questions in everyone’s mind instantly overflowed. 

“Did I get it wrong?! Was this not what you wanted?! Oh no, I’m so sorry Mitsuki!! I could do it again for you if you like! Please, let me do it again and I promise I won’t get it wrong ever again!” Riku was first to bombard Mitsuki with his questions, terrified if he made a mistake and Mitsuki being unhappy because it wasn’t what he wanted all along.

“Is it for someone you love? I never knew you already have a significant other?” Yamato was the second person to ask questions.

Although Iori had questions that he would like to be answered, he prefers to keep quiet for now. And maybe persuade Mitsuki if he can at least touch the limited edition keychain. 

Gesturing Riku and Yamato to be quiet for a moment with his hands (one hand still holding onto the keychain), he opens his closed fist showing the keychain and brings it close to Iori. 

“It’s for Iori.” Mitsuki says enthusiastically, “I know he’d been trying to get this keychain for such a long time and I felt bad for him to waste so much money and get nothing. Oh. And I also feel bad for Tamaki being force fed the sweets it came with.”

Yamato and Riku’s heads turns to Iori. “I never knew Iori would like that kind of stuff, he’s so cool and sharp after all.” Riku mutters. 

“Yea, you learn something new everyday I guess, I’ll keep this info a secret if you like Ichi.” Yamato winks.

Ignoring Yamato and his teasing words, Iori takes the keychain gratefully from Mitsuki and thanked him greatly. He’ll be treasuring it forever. 

“Nii-san, you know you didn’t have to do that right? Especially not in front of those two.” Iori’s face had a hint of red as he averted his eyes from Yamato and Riku who looked at him mischievously. There goes his cool facade. 

Mitsuki gave a content chuckle, glad to make Iori happy, even though it wasn’t really obvious to the others. “I wanted to make you happy that’s all and I’m glad it worked.” Giving Iori a smile, Mitsuki looks over at Riku. “Thanks by the way, Riku.”

Flustered, Riku waves both his hands vigorously, he feels embarrassed somehow with Mitsuki’s gratitude. “It’s fine! I’m just glad that you got what you wanted and I’m glad that Iori got what he finally wanted.”

Riku could feel Iori's eyes on him when mentioning him, making Riku a little terrified and tried to laugh it off, all three of them then heard Yamato clearing his throat up wanting to get their attention.

“Let’s get back onto this business thing we were on about before going off track slightly. I’ve seen the proof that I needed for you two to be able to start your own business. So just tell me what you need to know and I’ll be sure to answer them as best as I can.” Yamato begins.  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


It was easier than Iori and Riku had anticipated.

The making of the whole site seems to be the hardest but other than that, they should be done by today. 

With some tips and help from Yamato on how they can attract people and make the online site, it was Riku and Iori who would be doing all the work. After they finish with the site, they would then send it to Yamato first where he would approve it and publicize it. Yamato would also be the one to promote it through social media.

When Iori told Yamato about the limitation of Riku’s ability like not being able to change time (Very dangerous and risky if he could), Yamato decided to put Iori in full charge of the whole site and would decide whether they’ll be able to do it or not.

Iori had mainly agreed on helping Riku with this job since it was him who recommended it and felt responsible in a way, especially if Riku gets in trouble with his brother finding out. There was also a faint feeling of wanting to help Riku and support him the best he can even if they’d only met a couple days ago.

They were now in Iori’s bedroom sitting in front of the tea table with his laptop in front of him and a tablet that he’s borrowing from Yamato for when they make the design of the site. Back downstairs, Mitsuki and Yamato were probably drinking a nice cup of coffee and enjoying a nice chat together, waiting for when Iori and Riku need any help with anything.

When making the site, Iori and Riku decided it was best to split the tasks. Dealing with the writing and function of the site, Iori would be using the laptop. And dealing with the graphics and main colour, Riku would be using the tablet, which also meant he might be needing to draw a few things and that was one thing, Iori is concerned about.

“Are you certain that you’ll be able to design and draw things that can appeal to everyone?” Iori’s looks over at the corner of his eyes peering at the curious Riku who has the stylus pen in hand, his face beaming with curiosity over the pen and tablet.

“Of course! It’s really easy to draw.” Riku bats his hands at Iori as his gaze was still fixated on the tablet.

“....” Not a single word that came out of Riku’s mouth was enough to assure Iori’s concerns. Riku was either going to make or break the site and for a moment, Iori had thought to just do all of it by himself like what he usually does for large projects at school, that is, until Tamaki appeared in his life and started nagging to work together.

“Just please, make it look decent.” Iori tells him instead. 

“Sure thing!” 

Starting their respective tasks, half an hour went by unnoticeably. 

So engrossed in their set tasks, the two didn’t speak very often with the exception of asking for the other’s opinion. Sometimes, Iori would hear Riku cheerfully hum while drawing and see him nodding to himself when he’s satisfied with what he’d made.

It was after when Iori saw Riku’s drawing of two people clasping their hands together that he remembered he had a question for Riku specifically about that. 

“Nanase-san,” He waits until he sees Riku pausing what he was doing and looked over with his head tilting waiting for Iori to continue, “With the whole thing about being able to make people’s wishes come true, if someone were to normally hold hands with you, can you hear their thoughts? Or when you’re in public, do you listen to people’s wishes”

Putting the pen down, it takes a moment for Riku to think before answering Iori’s question. “Well first, I can’t hear people’s thoughts because that’s not a wish. And second, why would I listen to other people’s wishes? If I wanted to, I would’ve needed to concentrate on wanting to hear people’s wishes but then I’m being nosy. I would only accidentally hear people’s wishes if my mind is clear of thoughts, so like when I heard yours, I didn’t mean to overhear you but I thought there was no one near me and I allowed my thoughts to clear since I also didn’t want to remember myself being jobless.” 

It took a moment for Iori to process all of the information and taking a mental note, he wanted to be well educated about the system of Riku’s ability. He was also relieved to know that Riku wouldn’t be able to hear his thoughts if they were to ever hold hands for some odd reason. Like that would ever happen. 

With all of his query answered and out of the way, Iori thanked Riku for the answer and both soon carried on what they were doing.

Never knowing that creating a site would take so long, it was way past eight in the evening and yet, the two hadn’t even finished and both their minds are starting to get fried over repeating the whole drawing or writing again when feeling it’s incomplete or not satisfied. Iori was also getting frustrated over the functions of a site.

At one point, Mitsuki had come in with dinner for the two of them and told them that Yamato had left but gave his phone number so that one of them can contact him when they’re finished and can send him the finished product. Iori and Riku took the food gratefully as they scoffed it down, replenishing their mind and having a break especially their hands. 

Concerned for Riku, Mitsuki asked Riku while retrieving the empty plates if he needed to be getting home and maybe finishing it off tomorrow or maybe at least allow him and Iori to walk him home. The red haired politely refuses though, saying that he doesn’t want to cause them any trouble for walking him and that they might as well try to finish it now since he’s almost finished. 

Mitsuki was still a little reluctant and was worried for Riku when he would walk home by himself in the dark with only a couple of street lights but in the end, he knew that the area is safe and the only thing that comes close as dangerous is the nightclubs in town.

Leaving Iori and Riku so that they could go back with their site, Mitsuki went back downstairs with the empty plates and started to close the shop down.

With the food Mitsuki gave them, Riku and Iori powered through everything and Riku was first to finish, placing his pen down and stretching his arms triumphantly, hearing the satisfying cracks of his fingers as well. “I have done it~ Thank goodness for that!”

It was around midnight.

Iori takes the tablet and skim through the graphics Riku made before setting it to the side for him to deal with later when he finishes. “Thanks for your hard work Nanase-san. I’ll be putting your design with the basic site I created later. Are you sure you don’t want me and Nii-san to walk you home? We really don’t mind and we would rather know that you’ll be safe and not alone.”

“Don’t worry about it! Tenn-nii hasn’t messaged me yet saying that he’s back so I’ll wait until you finish and then we can send it to Yamato-san, I would hate it if he asked you to redo the design all over again if I’m not with you since it’s my responsibility. Anyways, this area is safe and you walked alone when it was near enough night when we met.”

Riku crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on top of his crossed arms feeling his whole body finally relaxed. “Sorry, I just need to rest my eyes for a bit. Staring at the screen so intensely made my vision a little hazy.” He didn’t want to seem impolite or disrespectful towards Iori and his hospitality but Riku couldn’t help himself and needed to close his eyes, just for a minute.

Iori thought nothing of it and didn’t really mind after all, it’s barely past midnight and they were working on this for several hours with breaks and restarting everything when they completely went wrong. Even he felt a little tired from all the systems to make an online site.

The sound of Iori typing was the main thing Riku could hear, not that it was annoying.

Even though Iori live on top of the shop that has a cafe corner for when people would want to relax and stay, and eat a couple of sweet pastries, Iori’s room is quite spacious and Riku could only guess that the other rooms were just as big or a little smaller. It feels warmly to Riku, he could smell the faint aroma of the pastries lingering around Iori’s room and that the room was peaceful with the floor and walls to be soundproof.

As Riku’s hearing and smell heightens along with a warm feeling he had, the smell of the pastries and the sound of the typing noise was the cause of him unintentionally falling asleep.   


Along the way of Iori almost finishing his part, now just adding his work with Riku’s, he noticed how Riku wasn’t opening his eyes or talking at least and could only assume Riku had fallen asleep. 

He still called out to the red haired regardless. “Nanase-san?” He called out, when there was no reply, he knew his assumption was right. Honestly, he never knew someone could easily fall asleep like that unless they were extremely exhausted.

It was around one in the morning when Iori finished everything and copying the phone number on the paper Mitsuki had given, Iori sent the finished product to Yamato.

While waiting for Yamato to reply, in his mind, Iori was debating whether to wake Riku up or not. He could wake Riku up and both wait for Yamato’s opinion and see if there’s anything that needs improving or he could allow Riku to continue to sleep, it was very late and everyone is probably already asleep by now. 

Before he could make a proper decision however, he hears a notification sound and Riku’s phone vibrating in his pocket. 

Not wanting to be rude or nosing around Riku’s phone but worrying whether it was Riku’s brother who might have texted him, Iori had no choice but to check. 

Gingerly taking Riku’s phone out of his pocket without trying to wake him, he took a quick look and saw that it was a text from Riku’s brother also known as ‘Tenn-nii’. Tenn’d messaged Riku asking him where he was and if he was okay, Iori knew this would come to this. 

“Nanase-san.” Iori called once, there was no reply. He carries on whispering Riku’s name without waking Mitsuki or his parents up and starts to shake Riku’s shoulder lightly until he notices the sleeping person starting to stirr. “I’m sorry Nanase-san but can you tell me your phone password.”

“Mmm… just tap the number 7 a bunch of time and it should work then.” Though Riku’s eyes were still closed, he’d managed to respond to Iori but was completely out straight after.

There was no way he and Riku would be able to walk alone at this time when both aren’t really alerted enough and with the slim chance of anything happening to them. So spamming the number seven like what Riku’d said, it worked. Iori hastily messaged Tenn back without looking at Riku’s phone too much and messaging him that Riku had ‘worked himself too much’ and collapsed due to exhaustion and was now just staying at ‘his’ the ‘friends house’ who is Riku’s friend, that being the most truthful part of this message. Riku wouldn’t mind right? It’s better than saying what they’re actually doing or not answering at all.

Straight away, Iori could see that Tenn had already seen the message and started typing almost instantaneously. Tenn replied saying if he should pick Riku up but Iori immediately turned that down and said that there was no need and Riku is perfectly fine. There was a long wait for Iori when Tenn didn’t answer for a minute or two before he messaged back saying ‘okay’ and apologising for the trouble which then Iori answered back that it was no trouble at all.

Placing Riku’s phone back into his pocket, Iori heard another notification sound but this time coming from his phone. It was from Yamato. 

To Iori’s relief, Yamato approved everything. Saying it looked great and very unique but would be the charm point that the site will bring, the cost for every request was 3,700 yen which is reasonable considering that this was going to be Riku’s full time job. 

_ ‘YOUR WiSH!!’  _ Is the name of the site, it was rather simple, Iori had to admit. But, it’s a name that is easily remembered which then people would be able to spread the site even more. The site overall seemed childish with Riku’s cute and quirky drawings. The main picture for the whole site was a person under a torii gate clasping their hands together and looking up at the starry night sky. It also had a whimsical feeling to it as well. 

Though his mind felt like he wanted to celebrate, his body wanted nothing more than to sleep. Since Riku would be staying here until morning, Iori thought to maybe try and wake him up so that he could sleep properly and wouldn’t have any aches around the body once he wakes up, but his body had no more effort to do anything anymore, not even to turn his lights off at least. 

Instead, he felt his eyelids forcing themselves to close and allow his body to relax. He tried to steadied himself as he felt himself leaning to the right a little too much but when he felt his head bump into Riku’s, rather than apologising and sitting straight back up, Iori felt Riku’s soft red locks against his cheek and he couldn’t help but notice the smell of Riku’s hair being sweet and aromatic lulling him to well-deserved sleep.

Around the time Iori fell asleep, Mitsuki opened Iori’s bedroom to see if Riku already left but not only was the red haired still there, they had fallen asleep against each other. Chuckling, Mitsuki tiptoed in and grabbed a blanket to cover the two up so that they wouldn’t be cold and whispered “Well done” to them before leaving, soundly closing the door.  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


The next morning, Riku awoke with the faint sound of birds chirping outside.

A small yawn escaped from his mouth but as soon as he realised that he’d forgotten to message Tenn and accidently fell asleep, Riku panicked internally. 

Thinking to grab his phone getting ready to apologize furiously to Tenn, he noticed a light weight coming from his left. It was Iori, sleeping.

He must’ve fallen asleep once he’d finished and got the approval from Yamato Riku thought. Once he wakes up, Riku promises to himself to thank Iori for being able to stay awake and keep going until everything is completed.

It was hard for Riku to not to move too much because of how he was panicking inside that his life is definitely on the line if he doesn’t message Tenn back within another second, but it was already too late as he felt Iori’s head falling onto Riku’s shoulder instead, thankfully, Iori didn’t stirr in his sleep making Riku heave a relief sigh.

His phone was in his left pocket and Iori’s head was on his left shoulder, there was no way he could get his phone while not waking up Iori by accident. Sucking it all up, Riku remains still, Iori deserves the well-rested sleep and he should suffer for not taking responsibility and falling asleep so carelessly.

Riku’d noticed Iori’s laptop was still open so being even more careful as he could with his right hand, he moved the mouse around a little and waited for a few seconds before the laptop turned on showing Riku the completed site.

Not being able to stop himself from smiling how great it looks, what caught his attention was something more glorious. 

They’ve received their first request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of me underestimating the amount of work I'd have for school and me having to focus on my exams, the next chapter could be around December or January. I'm not able to choose exactly the date I'll update, but I'll update soon if I'm able to stabilise my school work. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter and the votes, I hoped you enjoyed it!!


	6. Their First Request

Sitting on the train, Iori and Riku were on their way to Saitama, to start with their first request.

The morning when Riku found out about their very first request, his initial intention of not wanting to wake Iori up was immensely overweighed by his newfound enthusiasm. Overjoyed about the fact that they’d gotten their first request in just under twenty four hours, Riku was ready to repeatedly thank Yamato for being able to spread their site across the media and also thank Iori for being able to finish everything so without thinking, he’d woken Iori up.

“So. Iori. You’re not mad are you?” Riku asked hesitantly. “Are you sure you’re not feeling tired? We could’ve done the request tomorrow right?” He looked away from the view of the window and peeked over at Iori who was browsing on his phone probably finding more information about Saitama or messaging the person who’d sent the request. 

Riku couldn’t help being worried for the other person, he did wake him up in a not-so-elegant way by vigorously shaking him until remembering his former self wanting Iori to get more sleep.

“I’m fine.” Iori says, shutting his phone and placing it on top of his lap. “I had a drink of coffee after you went back to your apartment so I’m perfectly fine now. It’s better for us to do this request right away, We need to be punctual. And besides, I have school tomorrow so I wouldn’t be able to go.”

“Ah, I completely forgot about you being a high-scholar. Is this all too much for you then? Having to study and accompany me even though you’re a third year in high school, this must be really hard on you.”

“Like I said, I’m fine. I only need to come to school on certain days for a couple of hours because of my final exams. I’m already a perfect high school student so I’ll pass my exams with ease anyways.” To be honest, Iori would prefer going to different places with Riku to do people’s requests and not go to school, it’s more thrilling and he doesn’t need to hear the whispers of classmates talking about him. 

Obviously, there was no way Iori could say anything true to his feelings so he changed the topic from him to Riku. 

“Anyways, shouldn’t you be more worried about yourself? It’s a wonder how your brother allowed you to come after what I messaged him last night.”

Being reminded about the message Iori sent and having to go back to his apartment scared for his life, Riku puffs out his cheeks. “I can’t believe you messaged him saying that I overworked myself! That is exactly what Tenn-nii is worried about the most you know! I had to sit in seiza position for a good solid thirty minutes whilst he lectures me about how worried he was for me, I don’t ever want to cause him any trouble or any ill feelings but I could even see tears starting to form!” 

Although Riku wanted to shout from the top of his lungs about what Iori had done, his voice had to be quieter than if he wasn’t on a train. “Tenn-nii only allowed me to go because I told him that I had to make up for ‘overworking myself’ and ‘collapsing’ before I might get fired. But then, when I mentioned about me getting fired, Tenn-nii then said that he should come and apologise to the person. Of course I said no though but still, I could’ve sworn after his lecture Tenn-nii was about to break down into tears all because of me.”

All of Riku’s rant about him being at fault was only half heard by Iori, around the end of what Riku said, Iori could see the frustration Riku had and almost felt some sympathy for the other person until he turned his head away like a child making Iori snap. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t think I’m the one at fault here. If your brother really seemed to be on the verge of tears then what would he do if I didn’t message him back? I wanted you to sleep because I know you were tired but if I left it at that and ignored that message, He would’ve called the police making the whole situation bigger than what it meant to be wouldn’t he? And to me, that seems more worse than getting a tedious fleeting lecture for thirty minutes.”

It seemed like Iori had hit a sore spot when he saw Riku flinch and turned his head back towards him with a guilty conscience, “...I’m sorry Iori for being mad at you,” He apologised, meekly. “I’m the one at fault here for all the trouble… ” 

Riku’s posture slacks and all of his annoyance at Iori diffuses off into the air as he looks down at nothing but the floor in shame. “I should really be thanking you for everything you’ve done for me. I really am sorry. To you and Tenn-nii.”

Supposedly, Iori just wanted to make everything clear about him not being at fault and that at least it wasn’t as bad as what it could’ve been but with his better judgement, he might have made things much worse for Riku and gave him even more burden to carry. 

There was no reason for anyone to carry any burden from this since no one was at fault and yet, of all the times Iori could actually be true to his feelings, is the time where he makes Riku feel like he’s a complete nuisance to everyone.

“Look, Nanase-san I- ”

When Iori was about to apologise and explain to Riku about the whole situation not being anyone’s fault and that he doesn’t need to carry any burden because of this, the announcer from the speaker spoke. 

“We are now at, Saitama city.” Automatically, the train’s doors opened and the herd of people began to walk out. 

“It seems like we’ve arrived at Saitama. Let’s hurry and meet with the person, they’re probably waiting for us for a while now.” Riku says, he then stands up and without looking at Iori, walks off to the open doors leaving the other person who was still sitting on the train. 

Iori may have just screwed everything up. 

  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  


By the time Iori managed to catch up with Riku through the sea of salarymen and other people commuting on the train, Riku was already out of the train station waiting for him. 

“Where are we meeting the person?” he asked, there were no visible emotions in his tone nor on his face from what Iori could observe. Maybe he really did screw things up. 

“She gave me the location of where she wants to meet and it’s-” Iori pauses momentarily, taking his phone out and checking the navigation of the location, “At a cafe that’s fifteen minutes away from here.”

“I guess we don’t need to take the bus or anything if it’s only fifteen minutes, we can just walk there can’t we?”

“Yes, if we cut through the park then it should be the fastest way to get to the cafe.” Not far from where the two stood besides the train station entrance, Iori was able to point towards the route that his phone navigation recommended to take. 

Seeing how Iori pointed towards the path that had the sign talking about a nearby park and an area for people who walks their dog, it would seem like they really didn’t need to take the bus or a taxi and can just stroll through the park possibly seeing some cute dogs if they’re lucky. “You can lead the way Iori, you have all the information after all.” Taking a couple steps back behind Iori, Riku quietly waits for Iori to take the first initiative. 

Iori could definitely feel how Riku thinks about himself being the inferior one to everyone now. He doesn't know how much of what he’d said affected Riku and how he can fix this problem without making it worse so for now, Iori keeps quiet, waiting for the right time to consult with Riku again, “Alright then, let’s go.” Eyes fixated on his phone that had the navigation, Iori led the way with Riku following close behind him.

As Iori followed the route on his phone and seeing how they didn’t need to take any turns apart from when they exit the park and turn to their right, it only took them ten minutes before reaching to that right turn. And within those ten minutes, it was relatively silent.

Iori thought to himself about the whole request and organised what he needed to say with some afterthought of what to say to Riku, whilst Riku stared at the ground in shame again.

It wasn’t until they exited the park and turned to their right when Riku managed to speak. Before that however, Iori could hear the hesitation of Riku trying to talk throughout the whole ten minutes of walking. 

“Hey Iori, can I ask you a question?” He starts off.

“What is it?” Iori asked, he continued to look straight ahead thinking that it might help Riku to talk casually again if he wasn’t to Iori’s face.

“I was thinking about the name of the site and was just wondering what gave you the idea about the name and the two exclamations at the end. How come all of the words are all in capitals apart from that ‘i’?” Riku sneaks a couple of glances up at Iori wondering if he’d said something wrong when Iori didn’t respond. 

In reality, Iori was only taking a long time to respond because he’d been expecting Riku to talk about the current problem of him being overly bleak and when that wasn’t the case, Iori was taken off guard ever so slightly resulting in him taking longer to respond. 

He eventually responds to Riku’s relief once he’s able to gather his thoughts. “I wanted it to be simplistic for people being able to remember it better and can be bothered to type it if they’re interested, I thought to give two exclamations because it’s just the two of us doing this and no one else. And I left the ‘i’ as a lower case since we both have that letter in our name.” Iori explains, his back still facing Riku.

“How about the ‘r’ in ‘your’ though?” Riku wonders.

“‘Your’ are the people who requested and ‘wish’ is what we’re making come true, their wish. It’s like we’re one word whilst the other word is the other people. Do you get it? Or am I being the idiot here because I just wanted to get the name processing over and done with?” Iori asks bluntly.

“No! Of course you’re not the idiot.” For some reason, just this one time, Iori actually wanted Riku to admit and call him an idiot. Unfortunately that’s not going to happen any time soon. “I get your reason. It’s very clever and how you put so much consideration into all of this. You’re really amazing Iori.”

Usually, people would be over the moon to receive that much compliments. But for Iori, all he wanted was to get one insult, he’d rather get millions of insults if that would mean Riku would be back to his old cheerful self.

“I’m not the amazing one here, it’s you. You’re the one who’s going to make everyone happy with that ability of yours, right? You might even save someone from the deepest depth of despair if making one of their wishes come true.” Even though Iori’s back was facing Riku, he could tell that Riku’s head perked up from looking down at the ground with some sense of hope of him being equal and not having to act inferior anymore. If Iori is able to spill a bit more of his true feelings and intentions, maybe this time he won’t screw everything up he thought optimistically.

“Really?” Riku mutters quietly. Iori could feel Riku taking his words into consideration. “Maybe you are righ- !”

Iori then hears a loud and somewhat painful sound behind him, he spins around abruptly to see what’d happened. “Nanase-san what- ”

Riku was crouched down. His hands were clasped on his forehead in pain and right in front of him was a lampost. 

He’d hit his forehead against the lamppost. 

Iori could hear Riku’s muttered whines as he stayed in the same position for a couple of moments trying to compose himself before standing and now seemingly looking even worse than when they were on the train. 

“U-um Nanase-san? Are you alright?” Hesitantly, Iori asks whilst at the same time trying to come closer to Riku to see if he could help in any way.

When Riku lifts his head, his eyes look completely dead with the added drop shadow from his hair. “I-I’m fine, I guess it was just the Gods or someone telling me that I’m not even remotely amazing with this ability of mine and that I’m at fault for everything and it was just my punishment. I didn’t realise that lamppost until I lifted my head up but it was too late.” Riku says depressingly. “It’s fine though, I’ve learnt my lesson. We’re nearly at the cafe place right? Let’s hurry before we make the person wait for too long.” 

“A-alright… ”

Just when Iori thought everything was going to go back to normal and Riku would be that happy-go-lucky childish person again, that lamppost had to get in the way. He swore to himself internally that he’ll sort all of this out once they’ve done the request. 

It took them a couple more minutes until the two arrived at the cafe. The cafe itself was big with a seating area outside of the place, it was full with many customers making it harder for Iori and Riku to spot the person they’re looking for even though Riku didn’t look as hard as Iori with his eyes always staring down at the ground.

They both stepped inside of the cafe, having the same warm and cosy atmosphere as Iori’s place. 

“I’ve already messaged her and supposedly she’s already inside.” Iori states, scanning the room for the one particular person. “She has brown hair, in her early thirties, should be wearing business attire, and her name is Sakuranomiya Natsumi-san.”

Iori’s gaze halts at the corner of the cafe, a woman identical to the description he’d received from the client and was sitting alone. “I think that woman over there is Sakuranomiya Natsumi-san.” He points out.

Riku peers over at Iori looking at the woman in the corner who was occupied on her phone. “She matches the description, Should we go and ask?”

Nodding, Iori and Riku walked over to the corner table where the woman is. When they got close enough and the woman felt the presence of someone standing beside the table, the woman took her gaze off of her phone and looked up. 

“Are you Sakuranomiya Natsumi-sand who’d sent the request by any chance?” Iori asks.

“Yes, and you must be Izumi Iori-san correct?” Natsumi smiles attentively when she sees Iori nod and confirm that he’s the person from the business that she’d sent a request at, she places her phone back in her bag and gestures for Iori and Riku to sit down. “Why don’t you two sit down and order something? I’ll pay for it.” Taking the two menus from the side of the table, Natsumi places one in front of Iori and Riku to share.

“I hope we didn’t make you wait too long, we can pay for everything.” Iori said amiably. Being punctual and courteous is key from what Iori learnt in his time of helping out at his family’s shop and in his everyday life, they can gain more customer satisfaction and their business would then grow in no time. 

Natsumi bats her hand towards Iori nonchalantly without her gaze moving off from the menu. “Don’t worry about it, I haven’t ordered anything either so it’s fine, you can pick whatever you want and I’ll pay for it.” 

It was obviously to Iori that Natsumi wasn’t going to change her mind about paying anytime soon and not wanting to continue to convince her otherwise, Iori agreed and gave his thanks. “Okay then, thank you very much Sakuranomiya-san.”

After the three pick what they wanted and the waitress walks off, Natsumi looks over at the one person who she doesn’t know and curious to know who he is. When Iori sees Natsumi staring at RIku curiously whilst Riku was looking down at the table or his lap probably being depressed, he steps in, knowing that Riku isn’t going to take any initiative any time soon.

“I’m sorry Sakuranomiya-san, I haven’t introduced you to Nanase-san yet, have I?” Iori apologises, bringing Natsumi’s attention towards him instead. “He’ll be the person to fulfil your request, Nanase Riku-san. He’s a little down today but I promise he’ll be fine later.”

“Oh, is he feeling alright? You don’t need to do my request so soon if Nanase-san isn’t feeling well.” Natsumi replied.

“He’s alright. I’m sorry for him to act this way, we both would still like to fulfil your request.” Whilst trying to assure Natsumi, Iori was also trying to assure himself. Throughout the meeting with Natsumi to this point, Riku has only been staring at the ground or the table, not uttering any word. 

With the food and drinks they’ve ordered arriving a couple minutes after, Iori and Natsumi begin their conversation relating to the request that Natsumi made.

“You’ve written a request on wanting to see the Shingashi River correct? Are you not able to go see them yourself?” Iori asked, in front of him was a slice of blueberry tart he’d ordered, Natsumi had ordered a vanilla cheesecake and Riku ordered a slice of strawberry shortcake.

“Yes, I made the request for my daughter. She really wants to see the Shingashi River that’s why, but she suffers from severe asthma so she’s not able to go outside. She’s always been wanting to go see the Shingashi River from the many pictures in her books, and I thought maybe you might be able to help make her wish come true. Is it possible for you- Nanase-san to do it?” 

It was understandable that Natsumi sounded unsure with the whole making wishes come true, Iori also thought the same and it seemed far-fetched at first until he saw the millions of stars appearing with no explanation apart from Riku telling him that he was the one. 

“I know it seems very unbelievable and I’m still amazed at you for making a request but don’t worry, Nanase-san will make your daughter’s wish come true. I just know he will.” He glances over at Riku who was stabbing his shortcake mindlessly, probably not listening to their conversation and is in his own little world. But even so, Iori has all the faith in him, to make the impossible possible. 

Though she has yet to see how Riku is capable to make a inconceivable wish come true, Natsumi could tell that they were serious about all of this, “Thank you so much for accepting my request, my daughter would be overjoyed to be able to go see the river and the cherry blossoms.”

It came as a surprise to Iori when he heard Natsumi thanking them already, she was more trusting compared to Iori who wouldn’t believe anything until there was proof. As well as, with Riku not willing to talk and Iori having to somehow sort it out, he would have thought that their first impression on Natsumi had gone terribly.

Before Iori was about to respond, Natumi phone rings inside of her bag and excusing herself, she picks it up. Iori didn’t fully understand what the conversation was about but he knew it was far from good, to the simple nods that Natsumi gave, her expression drops and she unintentionally let out a hushed gasp before nodding again and ending the call. 

“I’m sorry but I have to go back to the hospital, they’ve called me telling me that it’s an emergency relating to my daughter. Shall I contact you again after when it’s sorted and give you the direction of where the hospital is?” Natsumi frantically took out her money and placed it on the table for when Riku and Iori finished their food they could give the waitress the money. 

Iori gave a nod watching as Natsumi stood up, “Yes please, I hope your daughter is alright.” They both then gave their farewells to each other (excluding Riku) before Natsumi rushes out of the cafe.

Now that Natsumi was gone, Iori had no other person to talk to anymore. Usually, it would be no problem for Iori to not talk to anyone and enjoy his blueberry tart with the background sound of people talking. The only problem was that, while hearing the sound of people talking, he found out that without someone to talk to, he could clearly hear Riku’s fork stabbing the shortcake. When he glanced over, there were several punctual holes in the poor cake and only half of it was eaten by him. It was concerning how Riku didn’t seem like he felt any remorse for the cake but it was even more concerning how Natsumi was able to keep a cheery face with a person like Riku giving off so much negativity.

There was no way Iori could allow Riku to stay like this forever, he needed to sort all of this out before meeting up with Natsumi again. “Nanase-san, do you wa- ”

“Iori, is there a shopping centre nearby?” Being cut off by Riku, Iori was taken aback. Though it wasn’t the greatest timing for Riku to talk when Iori was about to discuss and clarify what he’d meant back in the train, at least it was better than Riku stabbing the cake and not finishing it.

“Um, yes I think so. The nearest shopping centre is fifteen minutes away if we walk straight ahead from here.” Making sure he was right, Iori took his phone out from his pocket and double checked, his gaze still being on his phone as he heard Riku asking if they were able to go.

“I don’t see why not, Sakuranomiya-san is going to contact us once she’s ready… ” At first glance, Iori thought he was mistaken to see Riku starting to scoff down his shortcake until he gave another glance at Riku who was indeed, scoffing down his shortcake. “It seems like you’re quite eager to go there, is there a reason for you wanting to go?”

Iori’s question remains unanswered as Riku continues to eat his shortcake. And with half of his blueberry tart left, Iori starts to finish off his tart. 

  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  


After they finished, Iori gave the waitress the money that Natsumi had left before heading to the shopping centre. 

Just like what Iori said prior, it only took them fifteen minutes to get there. They both walked in to find all kinds of shops around with crowds and people either in the shop, walking around or at the seating area. 

Iori was about to ask Riku the same unanswered question from back at the cafe but before he could do that, Riku started to take his own initiative, walking off seemingly like he was already on the lookout for something and not talking to Iori about anything.

Maybe Riku was trying to distract himself by strolling around and going shop hopping? Or he wants to buy something from here and since they have time to do so, he’s taking up on that opportunity? Either way, Iori stays close behind him in case Riku wanders off and goes to a stranger who’s offering a ‘good’ job like last time.

They were on the second floor of the shopping centre when Riku finally found a shop and went in it. Riku was about to set foot in the shop, when he turned back to look at Iori. 

“Iori, can you wait outside?”

“What? Why?”

“You can just wait at the side of the shop, I’m only going to be in there for five or ten minutes.”

Even if Iori wanted to persist more on asking Riku the proper reason for why he wants him to stay out, he didn’t want to dwell any further in case if he makes anything worse. So instead, he replies with an “okay” and walking off to the side of the shop, Iori leaned against the wall. “I’ll wait here.”

Thankful that Iori didn’t ask any additional questions, Riku smiles gratefully. “Thank you.” He then walks into the shop with his eyes locked on to two things in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For both this and the other ongoing fic, the next update will probably take all the way after I've finished my major exams in the summer. It is a little too long to my likings but I want to just get my school work over and done with. Also, I may have been playing a little too much on genshin so that's probably another factor why I don't have time and I am planning to make at least one fic so the idea of it can stop haunting me. 
> 
> I promise I'll update as soon as all my exams are finished and thank for liking/enjoying the story so far!

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually got inspired by the movie 'Weathering with you' straight after I came out of the cinema when I first watched it, so there's some elements to that movie but you don't have to watch it to understand since it has a different story just the same concept. The movie was beautiful and I've listen to the songs as I wrote this chapter and many other chapters coming. 
> 
> I also want to say happy birthday to Riku and Tenn now that it's the 9th for me, and this year gacha was actually nice and I got Riku's UR card only spending 300 stones.
> 
> I haven't decided whether to update weekly or monthly but the next chapter will be out on the 20th of July. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
